All I want for Christmas is You
by Lunarpolaris
Summary: Often we have to make our own wishes and dreams come true. With a little bit of help, Bonnie is guided to her Christmas wish. This is a Stefonnie fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: These characters and creative property belong to LJ Smith and CW. No copyright infringement is intended. I mean no harm. Crappy plot is mine. And Mariah Carey's "All I want for Christmas is You" belongs to her. **

* * *

Brushing past her house, dim and grim from the emptiness of Christmas lights and holiday cheer were carolers. Bonnie sat uneventfully in her house, souring into envy. She tugged on the shortened strands she severed not too long ago. After all the times with Jeremy and in the middle of her loneliness, she wanted to start anew without pain. Yet Jeremy broke her heart, her father rounded up dead, her mother disappeared from the face of the Earth and Jamie, who gives a damn anymore. In moments like these, she knew banishing Lucy was a bad idea.

On her couch, she sat with the blankets on her shoulder. She detested the vacant isolation. Not even the deceased supernatural could heat the chipped dents in her heart. Bonnie raised her legs, to rest on. To conceal, to never feel made things worse. She wanted to feel the pain, the misery and the agony. A shadow masked her, as the grey skies became black.

The door bell shook her from the delusion of the happy girl she once was. The times with her grams and the times Elena used to comfort her. She emphasized "Use to". Instead she comforted, more than being comforted. She missed strong arms holding her as if she was a prize jewel. Her bones, aching found movement to the door.

A box with glittery red ribbon wrapped the box in elegant patterns. This better not be a stalker case. With all the vampires and supernatural creatures, she cannot handle another deranged maniac in her life. Bonnie scanned the area, than closed the door. Along the way to the living room, she pulled the ribbon, releasing the binding on the box. Inside, she dutifully opened the white carcass, observing diligently inside. White in color, the sweetheart neckline could be seen and another red ribbon was attached on the waist. Her eyes softened, adoring the fabric.

The winter wonderland dress in its glory is devoutly admired. Bonnie spotted a letter, bending down to pick it up. She unfolded the folded parchment. In fine black ink, the letter specified diminutive words of comfort.

"_Come meet me, when you are done." – Stefan. _

Stefan? Why would he do this? His stalker habit to Elena did not precipitate warning signals from her. She giggled, stopping the stray giggles from releasing her giddiness. The palm silenced her since Stefan might have heard her. Clutching onto the seams, inspecting the stitch to the princess style bottom, the woman, the girl that hid in the caverns of her icy heart thawed.

For a long time, she felt freed from pressure. Is Stefan granting the freedom, she so, desired? She shed her rustic green cardigan, her casual jeans and blouse onto the floor, creating a disheveled pile. Bonnie, slid the dress, filling the places, most required. Twirling like a princess inheriting a new beautiful gown, the inner woman in Bonnie generated excitement. This burning excitement she has not felt for a long duration.

There were matching gloves too. Her hands grazed the material, cherishing the silky softness. To be treated as if she was a princess, a treasure worth millions. This is her Christmas wish.

Stefan was not her prince, though. Presumably he just wanted her to feel less alone. Nonetheless, the sentiments carried no burden. Internally gratitude was her number one feeling. She needed this. She needed a prince for this day. It is her Christmas wish.

Granting ruptured breaths in her deflated lungs, she gracefully yet slowly descended down the hallway, the staircase and to the door. Beyond the mirror was the patient Stefan, in a tuxedo. He is perfect. Elena definitely chose the wrong suitor. She opened the door. "Hi."

"You look beautiful." Stefan grinned, cherishing her slim, tiny figure. He brought his hand to hers, pecking the knuckles. Lately his thoughts surrounded Bonnie and he wanted her to feel self-worth. He brought a fluffy bolero, for her to keep warm. Stefan ensured this day would be a Christmas worth remembering.

Bonnie blushed, granting him access to her arms. He massaged her arms when the action was done. The first time in forever, this radiant attention gorged her heart in swelling heartbeats. Thump, thump, thump went her heart. "Why are you doing this, Stefan?"

He shushes her, proposing his arm for her to slide in and rest against. This time around, her desires, her selfishness would be put first and not last. She is a trophy worth shining. Stefan wished he noticed her first.

Theatrically Bonnie sighed at his inclusive mysteries. Her hand found his shoulder, in which he gathered with his own. The texture of his skin may have paralleled the winter frost, but deep within his center grasped a character filled with soothing temperatures. She snuggled closer, prying greedily at the muscled collectiveness of Stefan Salvatore.

His limousine matched to ones girls were taken to Prom. Stefan led her in, grasping her hands delicately as she ducked into the elongated car. Bonnie grasped the leather seats to the fine champagne inside. She heard mumbles from Stefan and the driver. Glancing at the winter wonderland outside, the coldest of nights gave a hint of serenity for her. She missed grams.

Bringing the girl to lean on his broad shoulders, Stefan kissed the top of her head. Solace in the perfumed heaven in her shampoo and scent, he wanted more. She is not ready for his accompanied enthrallments. He rested his hand onto her right shoulder. The humanistic cuddle gave him the courage to pursue her for this night.

Stefan Salvatore being a boyfriend to her, either than to Elena amazed Bonnie. In his typical world, Elena came first. She is third place, next to Caroline. Forgotten by man, Stefan often evoked care for her, regardless of his relationship with Elena, at one point. Somehow he remembered her, in times of great sorrow. Sure, he neglected her at important times….but next to Jeremy and Matt. He was there and still is.

The ride silent from conversation concluded as the driver halted. Bonnie, curiously examined the black tinted windows. A vintage house, wrecked from the top to the bottom seized her eyes. Attached to the Earth were the roots of the home, the crumbling bricks and debris that time attacked mercilessly. She saw Stefan smile.

Lost in her reverie and thundering thoughts, Stefan vanished from her side to the outside of the door. He greeted her with much adoration and admiration. Even Jeremy lacked the specialized glint Stefan required. In his princely manner, a hand offered to aid her out. Bonnie took the hand, gliding to the open environment where trees surround the house and slumped gates invited them. She awed at the sight, favoring the historical illustrations.

Releasing the conjoined hands Stefan began to light the decorated candles placed on specific designated areas of the decrepit house. Each of the lighting sparked shadows and brief brightness. There is a type of statuesque beauty in this house. Bonnie loved it. Stefan must have known about her favoritism in history.

Tantalizing Christmas music issued, when the stereo system gingerly brought out beats of finesse. Stefan brought their hands to become one. He linked their fingers together. His other rested on her hip. "I'm sorry for all the times I forgot you." He apologized, muttering into her ear, sensing her flinch at the acknowledgment.

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

"It doesn't make up for what you did to me." Bonnie clarified, the head donning on his shoulder peered into his neck, chin and fine downward eyes.

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you, yeah

"I know it doesn't, but I want to start now." Stefan confessed, spinning her so she faced forward, her back to his front.

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

And I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

"Why start now?" Bonnie alleged, preparing to make her quick departure in embarrassment for believing a sliver of his promise.

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day

Stefan had a choice, release her hands and let her go or keep her with him even if it meant she hated him. The later obscured a clear image of happiness. He wanted to make her happy. Unbelievably she makes him happy.

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

You, baby

"You may not believe me but I want you to be happy. You make me happy." Stefan confirmed, ending the dance to gather her into his arms. He wanted to be the world to her, since Jeremy could not. She never had the pillar of strength and he desired to give the world to her. "During your sacrifices I began to fall for you. I thought I could erase my feelings and just direct myself to Elena. Instead I found myself falling."

Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

And I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

Bonnie shook her head, denying the confession. "I don't believe you. You always worshiped Elena. I am just second place. I don't fit." She tensed at the center of her own confession, tearing a part of her soul out. Small sobs fled her eyes and rolled onto her cheeks.

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click

She needed to leave, make her exit before disappearing into the safe haven of her home. Bonnie hated crying but she felt utterly alone. Christmas was meant for the cherished, yet she was torn and used. Bonnie despised it.

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding onto me so tight

What more can I do?

Baby, all I want for Christmas is you

You, baby

Without hesitation or regret, he apprehended the arm. The dreaded Elena disease has infiltrated her being. Like the house, she was crumbling at the foot of her self-worth. He wanted to rebuild her sense of security and justice. "What can I do…to make you believe me?" He muttered, heartbreakingly each arm binding her to him.

Oh, all the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

"Nothing." Bonnie hastily squirmed, demanding for her freedom. Stefan may have offered a safe Eden for her craving deprivation of love but vampires like him lied. He lied. He has hurt her, along with Damon.

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?

Won't you please bring my baby to me?

Stefan barely nudged, bringing his lips to hers. He cleared the hurt from her reddening cheeks with his fingers. "I'm sorry." Stefan whispered when they separated, returning again to their former glory. "I'll do anything….anything for your forgiveness." He pleaded, disengaging from their comforting kiss.

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see my baby

Standing right outside my door

Hesitantly, Bonnie contemplated his "anything" remark, seeking any signatures of deception. There was none. Instead Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing their lips to reunite. She did not return his beckoning calls for romance however she knew she will soon enough. "I…I don't love you yet."

Oh, I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby, all I want for Christmas is

You, baby

"I know. I am willing to wait." Stefan briefly smiled, their foreheads resting. Their breathing soft as Bonnie swallowed oxygen.

All I want for Christmas is you, baby

All I want for Christmas is you, baby

All I want for Christmas is you, baby

All I want for Christmas is you, baby

"But….I know I will."

* * *

**First fanfic. I am horrible at characterizing so apologies, if Stefan or Bonnie come out as OOC. Also apologies for the mistakes. I don't have an editor. Don't kill me with harsh criticism.**

**I know Christmas has not arrived. I won't be around to put this up during the holidays. **


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: These characters and creative property belong to LJ Smith and CW. No copyright infringement is intended. I mean no harm. Crappy plot is mine. **

******Inspired by Boxing Day**

* * *

**Hacking** from her irritating, inflamed throat, she gagged at the agony. She slept on the couch, layers of blankets shielding her from the cold and trapping the heat. Her damned blush spread amongst her cheeks to her neck. Soiled wet drops bundled down to her chest. Bonnie tried to grab the remote control for some entertainment, instead the remote distanced itself. She was greeted by her boyfriend of one single day, Stefan Salvatore.

"Bonnie, you need to rest." Stefan advised, furthering the remote control from her grasps. He teasingly smiled at her attempt at a frown. The cold during their first dance together, made him feel guilt. He should have brought Bonnie home sooner. But the words of her acceptance in being his girlfriend had him in the Christmas spirit.

She scowled at her boyfriend, preparing for a massive migraine. However this deflected back onto her as she flinched from her pounding skull. Bonnie whimpered, placing her wrist on her forehead. Her voice hurt too much to talk and Stefan was annoying when he played nurse.

On the edge of the couch, he situated himself near Bonnie. Stefan placed a damp, cold towel on her forehead, massaging the hand resting on the sofa. He kissed her damp cheek, whispering words of comfort. "This will pass Bonnie, just give it time." He mentored, his own cold hand grazing her cheek.

Absorbing the coldness of his palm and fingers, Bonnie relaxed. She now, not entirely saw the positive embarks of having a vampire boyfriend. Not really. At least Stefan had some qualities such as literature, music and so on. She grumbled, turning her dramatic gesture to her sore throat. She signaled him for the notebook.

Stefan investigated the ordered object, capturing the closed book into his hands. He gave Bonnie only the way to communicate as of now. Ever since her discovery of a fever and flu symptoms, she wrote statements, mostly commands to Stefan. His patience was stretched like a rubber band yet impatience still remained prominent in the bloodline of the Salvatore family.

"_Stefan, can you get something for me?"_ Bonnie requested in written format for her twelfth retribution from her boyfriend. He did make her go out in a snow princess dress into freezing temperatures with a furry bolero that impaled more frostbite than temporary warmth. If Stefan was truly apologetic, he would be her slave for the days of fever.

_Here it comes_, Stefan sighed at the slavery. As much as he loved her, even though she still had conflicting emotions for Jeremy, there was no doubt for his decision to pursue. He is content with her consent to his proposal for dating. "What is it, princess?" Stefan adorably, with a tint of façade, asked.

"_It's Boxing Day, I want….."_ Bonnie grumbled at her sloppy, chaotic scribbles. The dizziness in her eyes dictated by clouds and swarms of swirls crossed the inconsistency. She rewrote then continued. "…._some items from the mall."_ She grinned maliciously, inventing the new term of vindictive.

Fallen from grace, Stefan knew there was going to be manipulation on her part. He lost his masculinity, chickening from the beheading smirk of Bonnie Bennett. At times, she had the heart of darkness, camouflaged in the storage room of her vessel. "And what is that sweetheart?" He pressed, possessing a wave of tranquility.

She ripped the paper from the rings, swiftly writing the list down with vigor. She passed the paper to him, naughtily creaming him with unbuttered wickedness. Usually, her father quite well to do gave her a sum of money that was accessible for Boxing Day. Her "Boyfriend" made her sick. It is his time for him to pay up.

"Very much expected, Miss. Bennett." He lamented, facetiously at her antics. Even with a breaking fever and smelling like a rancid dog sprayed by a skunk, a copious amount of adoration for her still bloomed in his heart. In consequence to the anguish he caused towards her, he would right the wrongs. Stefan loved her. "Shall I also retrieve dinner?" He dutifully complied, bowing as if he was her subordinate.

Beaming from the sweat and her radiant smile, she nodded. "_Warm tomato soup and croutons."_ Bonnie ushered him to the door with the flick of her singular hand that once rested. The butterflies raised in her stomach. She did not know if this was from the fever or her genuine affection for Stefan.

Stefan gave in, coursing for his leather jacket. He was apprehended by Bonnie. She kissed the exterior of his hand, wreathing in his comfort. Joyful at the blossoming connection he leaned down to peck her chapped lips. "I will be back shortly." His vampire endurance gave him the strength to bypass the day faster than a normal human.

The door clicked, the door shut and the key locked the door. Stefan, gone from the house, not from her life issued fleeting giggles. Struggling to finish writing in her journal, there was a small confession. _"I think I am falling for him. It's hard not to." _

She snuggled into the sofa, dreaming of not sugar plums but Stefan Salvatore and her assigned goodies.

**Her nap**, peaceful and threading with rejuvenation, she stretched her arms. The ebony afternoon due to the winter atmosphere darkened the room, heavily. Bonnie attained the switch for the lamp, flicking the turn button. Lighting the room, made her realize Stefan has not come home yet. It has been hours. She grew worried.

Bonnie snapped, collecting her palms on her cheeks to the sides of her wavy tresses. Incinerating interrogations argued in her head as the clock ticked progressively. There were thoughts of Klaus hurting Stefan to him actually leaving her for Elena. Everybody left her for Elena, no matter the scenario. She is the forgotten martyr after all.

In her dwelling insecurities and fearful wrath, the door opened. The man in love with her, Stefan Salvatore widened his gaze at her fallen descent. The boxes tumbled onto the floor as he dashed to her sitting form. He pulled her palms, shielding her rampant timidity. "Bonnie." He restlessly sought.

Relieved from his relevance in the household, she slumped onto his defined chest, latent on his shoulder. Embarrassed by her lack of confidence, she knew he wanted to know. "I was scared….that you would leave me for Elena. Everybody leaves me for her. It's bad to say that about my best friend….but lately she hasn't been a best friend." Bonnie confided, digging in deeper to gulp the rustic aroma of leather coat.

Softening at her confession, he knew Bonnie had submerged into deep trenches, unable to find a life jacket. Jeremy enhanced her insecurity and her supposed friends discarded her as if she was trash. The only redeemable friend they shared was Caroline, who sacrificed for Bonnie. "I will never leave you. I promise." Stefan assured, whispering the exact promise into her hair. The incense of fine lilac in her hair, wafted to his powerful vampire lungs. "I have your ordered necessities and this."

A jewelry box, lifted was shown to be a beautiful necklace made of emerald. Bonnie gasped at the luxurious item. Unique and branded with the letters of B, signifying her name, she never expected such a rare gift. "Stefan, you shouldn't have." She croaked, handling the necklace tenderly.

"I wanted to. You deserve the world. I want to give the world to you." Stefan pledged, removing the merchandise and hooking it around Bonnie's neck. Gorgeous, the jewel matched the eyes of the beholder. He pecked the top of her head to her forehead and last at her lips.

Coughing from her existent fever, Bonnie clutched onto the cheeks of her boyfriend. She concentrated at the love induced eyes once belonging to Elena and now was hers. Bonnie submerged into the heart of the Titanic, allowed herself to sink into his loving stare. She leaned her forehead against his, just like the time during his Christmas special.

Closing their eyes, basking in the moment of serene worship, she figured the time to say, the feelings shut from the world had to come through. "My voice may not sound beautiful at the moment…but I am falling for you. I don't know why Elena chose Damon." Bonnie painfully acknowledged.

"Even if…one day the triangle resumes, I don't think I can continue it. I have fallen too hard." Stefan murmured in heavy tones of wheezing breaths. He smacked his head for Bonnie and it was worse than for the petty love for Elena. Sure, she was the first love, but Bonnie is eternal. He wanted love out of selfishness and consideration. Elena cared only for her own self gratification, than pleasing his selfishness.

"Maybe you have fallen too hard on your head." Bonnie alleged, leaning ever so closer. His bent knees must be on prickling needles at this moment, yet he did not budge. She admired him for his sacrifice even for the matters of changing her mother. Forgiveness takes awhile and she was not willing to let Stefan off the hook. The hook did relieve little by little as Stefan comforted her in ways Jeremy was too immature about.

Stefan huskily laughed at her suggestion, stretching to kiss her lips. Lips still chapped confined him regardless as her human perfume robbed him from his prior description of love. He wanted to pursue the kiss further, but she needed rest. "Let's get you upstairs."

"Stay. I want to lie here with you." Bonnie pleaded, the innocent puppy eyes pulling strings into his desiccated heart. He took off his jacket, revealing the short sleeved, figure hugging black t-shirt he wore on a daily schedule.

Powerless to negate on the plea, he fully laid on the furniture, opening his legs so Bonnie could rest on his chest. She nuzzled on his chest, wrapping her arms around his upper body. He freed the possession of the blanket, binding them together. She soon fell asleep.

Stefan submerged one leg onto the floor, caressing Bonnie's silky dark strands. The night spoke in soft whispers of winter winds and humans mingling in the snow. Uneventful as Boxing Day is for him, today, this night had memories.

* * *

**Sorry for the grammar and sentence errors. I don't have an editor. **

**I tend to show Bonnie's insecurities, due to the fact she hardly shows emotions besides being a martyr. I'm sorry if the characters come off as OOC, I am not good at characterizing. Don't be harsh with all the criticism. I tend to get hurt by it. Anyway here you go. **


End file.
